A Very SHIELD Christmas
by AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: A one chapter Christmas oneshot. It's Christmas and Ward has never really had a true Christmas. What ideas does the team have for Christmas? And how does Skye react when she finds out that Ward never had a true Christmas? Will Ward get a true Christmas? And what happens when a Secret Santa plan is put in motion? (This summary is bad and possible SkyeWard.)


"Fitz, what in the world are you doing?" Ward asked, gaping at Fitz who was standing on a step ladder. "What is all of this crap?" Ward kicked a box that sat on the floor next to him.

Fitz smiled and held up a string of multicolored lights. "Christmas decorations." He proceeded to hang the string over a set of bunks. "It's the Christmas season, trying to get into the spirit."

Ward looked at the numerous boxes, "And why is it going over _my _bunk?" he asked, stressing the word my. He now noticed that majority of the Bus lounge was covered with lights, snowflakes, little Santas, and other various decorations. Even a Christmas tree stood in the corner.

"The Bus would look a little weird if there weren't any lights here." Fitz said, stepping down from the ladder. He waved his hands, gesturing to the decorations, "And I think it looks nice."

"The Bus looks weird _with _the lights." Ward scoffed. "I don't think it makes any difference if they are there or not."

"It looks like we have a Scrooge on this plane." Ward turned to see Skye walking into the room. "That will not do. Everybody is in the Christmas spirit, even May. Why can't you be?"

"I never had a true Christmas. Why now?" Ward replied.

"What?! You never had a true Christmas?!" Skye explained. "Why?!"

"I didn't have the greatest childhood. Parents didn't care about celebrating, so they never did. I only celebrated at school, and that wasn't much." Ward explained. "You grew up in an orphanage. Did you celebrate?"

"Yes. The Nuns always celebrated each year." Skye replied. "And you're going to experience a true Christmas this year, with us." Skye pulled something out of one of the boxes, "Here, I have something for you. Close your eyes."

Ward closed his eyes and felt something on his head. "Ok, now open them." Skye said. Ward heard Fitz laugh. Even Skye laughed.

"What did you put on my head?" Ward asked. He went to the nearest mirror to see. "Why is there a Santa hat on my head?" he announced. He turned to face Fitz and Skye, only to see Simmons and Coulson walk into the room.

"Nice to see that Ward is in the spirit as well." Coulson said. Everybody eyed Coulson. He was wearing a very gaudy Christmas sweater. One that was bright red, with Christmas trees and snowmen on it.

"Coulson, what the heck are you wearing?" Ward asked, trying not to laugh at the ugly sweater.

Coulson looked at Ward, smiling, "A Christmas sweater, and one of my favorites as well. It's one of my favorites."

"You have _more?_" Simmons coughed. Coulson glared at her. "Well, never mind that. I see that Fitz has done a great job decorating the Bus." she commented.

"Thank you." Fitz replied. "But I'm not going to be the one to take this all down. We should make Ward do it."

"Or Coulson, for punishment for that sweater." Ward replied, trying to get out of the task.

"The sweater is not that bad!" Coulson yelled.

May now walked into the room, "It is that bad." she said.

"See? Even May agrees with us!" Ward exclaimed. "That sweater is just too, um, weird."

"Can we get off of the topic?"

"Um, how about plans for Christmas?" Simmons asked.

"There, there you go."

"We have decorations down, but what about presents? I say we have a Secret Santa." Skye stated.

"Secret Santa?" Ward asked.

"You don't know what that is?" Fitz exclaimed.

"No. I said I've really never celebrated."

"Ward's never celebrated Christmas?" Coulson asked.

"I am not explaining again!"

"Look Grant, I'll explain." Skye said. "We draw each other's names out of a bag or a hat or something like that. Whatever name you get, that's who you're buying for. If you get your own name, you draw again." she explained.

"And where are you going to get names at?" Ward asked. Skye pulled out a brown paper bag.

"I've come prepared."

"Was that in your pocket the whole entire time?"

"Don't pay any attention to that. Now draw a name."

The whole team proceeded to draw a name. It took a while because Fitz kept pulling his own name. Once the drawing was over they looked to see who they had. Fitz had Skye, Coulson had Ward, May had Coulson, Ward had Fitz, Simmons had May, and Skye had Simmons.

"Ok don't tell anybody who you have. Keep it a secret. Find them a gift and we'll open them on Christmas Day." Skye explained. "And we have one week."

* * *

(A Week Later on Christmas Day)

The team gathered around the small tree for the Secret Santa gifts. Skye gave everybody the gift wrapped box that had their name written on it.

And everybody still stared at Coulson's gaudy sweater.

"I'll go first." Skye said, ripping into her gift. She pulled out a small, metal contraption.

"Can we know now who gave the presents to us?" Ward asked, butting in/

"Yes." Skye said, looking at the device. "What is this?" she asked.

"It's a device that hooks up to your computer that makes it run a whole lot faster." Fitz explained.

"And I'm guessing Fitz was my Secret Santa. Thank you. This will come in handy." Skye replied.

"Don't mention it."

Coulson now opened his gift. He pulled out a dark blue sweater that he was smiling at.

"Not another sweater!" Ward whined.

Coulson turned around the sweater to show what was on it. A Captain America shield was printed on it.

They all groaned, except for May.

"It's a change from those Christmas ones." May stated. "That was a hard one to find."

"Thank you!" Coulson seemed real pleased with the sweater.

Fitz started to open his gift. The wrapping paper seemed to have monkeys on it. Fitz's face flattened when he pulled out his gift. "Really?" he asked. "Really?" In his hand was a plush monkey doll.

"A little monkey for our little monkey." Ward snickered.

"Ward!" Fitz exclaimed, glaring at Ward. "This isn't funny!"

"You're welcome." Ward scoffed. "At least say thanks."

Fitz only grumbled.

Ward ripped open his gift. He pulled out a book. It was titled '_How to Interact With People._' He looked at the group, "Alright, who is responsible for this?" he asked, waving the book in the air.

"I thought you needed to learn some socialization skills." Coulson coughed. "Thought you could read about it."

Ward glared at Coulson, "This is not funny, at all. What kind of present is this?" he asked.

"The best one!" Skye laughed. "Secret Santa gifts are sometimes supposed to be funny!"

Ward shook his head and grumbled.

"May's turn." Skye said, looking at May.

May opened her gift. It was a black leather jacket.

"I hope you like it. I'm not very good at picking out gifts." Simmons said. "I hope it's good enough."

May smiled, "It's fine. Thank you."

Ward whistled, "Man, she got May to smile." he said. "It's a miracle."

"Shut it Ward." Coulson said.

"Ok Jemma, you're last." Skye said. "Open her up."

Simmons smiled and opened her gift. She pulled out a junior biology set. One that you could dissect goo molds and other things.

"Sorry it's not all that great." Skye said. "This is what happens when I don't know what to get and there is barely nothing left on store shelves. No, actually there is something else in there."

Simmons pulled out a flash drive like this, "Oh, what is this?" she asked.  
"Actually AC helped me get that. It's a new SHIELD hologram biology program thingy. Lets you virtually dissect different species and stuff." Skye explained.

"Thank you!" Simmons said. "It's great!"

"No problem." Skye replied.

Coulson now stood, "Now, since we have presents out of the way, I say it's time for food. Everything is in the kitchen. Help yourselves."

The team proceeded to the kitchen to find a marvelous spread. Fitz was practically drooling. They were amazed at what they saw.

"Where did this all come from?" Skye asked, dumbfounded. "Who cooked this?"

"It's amazing what all night can do." Coulson said.

"You cooked this?" Simmons asked. "It looks wonderful!"

"Yes. My parents taught me how to cook when I was young. All of this wasn't very hard. Now eat up before Fitz eats it all." Coulson replied.

Everybody looked at Fitz, who already had stuffed his mouth full of potato salad. "Fitz! Leave some for us!"

* * *

Everybody had eaten and cleaned up the food mess. Christmas music was playing over the Bus's speakers and the team was dancing. Ward stopped for a minute to rest when he noticed that Coulson was laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked. He was caught off guard when Skye suddenly came over and kissed him. "Uh, wha, what?" Ward stammered.

"Aw, Grant, you're blushing." Skye laughed.

"No I am not!" Ward exclaimed, "It's just really hot in here. There's a lot of movement."

"It's not hot." Coulson said. "You're blushing." Coulson was now wearing the Captain America sweater.

"You're not helping!"

"That's what happens when you stand under mistletoe!" Fitz exclaimed, laughing.

"What?" Ward looked up to see the little holiday plant hanging from the ceiling. "Who put that there?!" he exclaimed, glaring at Fitz.

"It's a holiday tradition." Fitz replied.

"A definite holiday tradition." Simmons added in.

"It's been around for a long time. That's the method." May stated.

Ward sighed and sat down, still flustered. But he smiled softly anyway, seeing his teammates, his friends, having fun. This was his first true Christmas. And frankly, he quite enjoyed it. This team _was _his family. And if Christmas was always going to be like this with them, he was always going to want to celebrate it each year. Celebrate it with his team. No, not his team, his family.

END


End file.
